


Yandere Simulator: Pyrrha Edition

by Arkos_is_Life



Category: RWBY, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushing to Death, Drowning, Expulsion, F/M, Faunus are Human AU, Food Poisoning, Framing, Human Penny AU, Matchmaking, Murder, Murder-Suicide, One-Sided Attraction, Suicide, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkos_is_Life/pseuds/Arkos_is_Life
Summary: As a girl, Pyrrha could never feel emotions. Her life was a dark grey abyss. That is, until one day, she saw him. A boy, a student at her new high school. Something sparked inside of her, emotions, joy, happiness, love. She felt so much for him, and watched as girls tried to take him away. She wouldn't let that happen. No, she would do anything to keep him. Nobody would interfere with true love.





	1. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just transferring to beacon, we meet Pyrrha, and her motivations are revealed. With her love identified, she wouldn't let anything come between them.

All characters and the corresponding YS character:  
(Major) Students:  
Info-chan: Cinder  
Yandere-chan: Pyrrha  
Senpai: Jaune  
Rivals:  
Osana: Nora  
Amai: Velvet  
Kizana: Coco  
Oko: Blake  
Asu: Yang  
Muja: Penny  
Rida: Glynda  
Osoro: Emerald  
Hanako: Ruby  
Megami: Weiss  
Staff: Genka: Ozpin  
Kocho: Port  
Actual Story:  
Pyrrha lived an empty life. There were no feelings, nothing to truly live for. An empty shell of a person. Nobody could tell though, her cheery and happy exterior concealed that. This year, she was going to a new high school, Beacon Academy. New people, new classes, but inside, just the same.

On the first day, while she was walking to school, she accidentally ran into someone. A boy, with shaggy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He practically had an atmosphere around him, a constant ray of happiness that surrounded him. "Sorry," Pyrrha uttered, almost rendered incapable of responding. Something sparked in her chest, she felt light. The blood rose to her cheeks, and she was internally confused. What was this feeling?  
"N-no, it's my fault," the boy stuttered back, as if he wasn't one that talked to girls much. Pyrrha wouldn't believe that explanation, just being around him sparked a new emotion, one she identified as love. He reached out a hand to help pull her up. "Nice to meet you, my name's Jaune."

"Mine's Pyrrha," She replied, taking his hand and pulling herself up. Just touching his hand felt infinitely better than being near him. As she started walking to school, luckily next to him, a new voice called out.

"Hey, Jaune!" Running straight into him was a girl, with short orange hair and a bubbly personality, appearing to run from an infinite supply of sugar.

"Hello Nora," Jaune replied, as the girl, Nora, started talking to him at an inhuman pace. They continued to walk, and Pyrrha was forgotten to them.

As soon as her joy appeared, it was gone. Soon, it was replaced. Rage, anger, hate boiled inside of her. Nobody would take him away from her. He was hers, and she would ensure that.

All day at school, she eyed the two with jealousy. Then, walking home from school, her iScroll rang with a mysterious message.

"I see that you like that boy, Jaune? It'd be a shame if Nora took him away from you, I hear that she plans to confess to him Friday. I hear everything. I am the Info Broker. If you ever want help getting rid of her, I could help you for a price. Boys from various schools get... horny. If you can take a picture of panties, doesn't matter the source, up a girl's skirt, taken from a box, anything really, I can help you with something you need."

At first, she ignored it. Just a useless text with no meaning. She didn't need any help, and Nora and Jaune were platonic. The next day however, she observed the two talking during lunch. The way that Nora looked at him, talked to him, and acted near him it was... off. No, she wouldn't like him. Would she?

That text from 'Info Broker' came to mind. Nora confessing to him Friday. She didn't have much time. She would need to act- fast. With options limited, and time running out, she knew what had to be done. She would get rid of Nora, stop her from loving Jaune, and would utilize all means necessary, even this mysterious Info Broker, to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on the archive, so any helpful criticism is welcomed, always looking to improve. This chapter was shorter, only meant to set up the story. My vision for this work is to start with Pyrrha being not that bad, but over time escalating, going from keeping them away to full on genocide. If you want to have an idea of the different rivals, look them up on the YS website. I tried to match personalities as best as I could, but some changes will have to be made. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment any advice or ideas down below.


	2. The (Second) Most Perfect Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha has a deadline. By Friday, she must eliminate Nora from Jaune's love life. While following her to find an exploitable weakness, an opportunity presents itself.

He knew of her, but he didn't know her personally. However, he wa infatuated with everything about her. Her bubbly and energetic personality, her beautiful hair, everything. Lie Ren wanted to be with her. Sometimes he even joined the "crowd" (like 5 people) of the sports club's after school meetings. However, this didn't go unnoticed to everyone one.

She saw it. There was no denying it. One day, she was studying Nora, and saw him staring at her. That boy, Lie Ren, an elite member of the martial arts club, was in love with Nora. The way his cheeks were as bright as his strand of pink hair confirmed it.

Opening up her iScroll, she asked "Info Broker" for advice.

P: I've noticed a boy, Lie Ren, is in love with Nora. I have an idea, if they could fall in love with each other, than Nora won't feel anything towards Jaune anymore. Do you have anything that could help?

I: So that's your plan? Interesting. But, yes I have two things to help you. An earpiece to give advice, and a list of Nora's likes/dislikes. I could give these to you for 3 panty shots.

*30 Minutes Later*

P: (3 pics of her panties)  


I: Good, go behind the school at 8 am and I will drop the items to you. 

The next day, Pyrrha went behind the school, an picked up the ear pieces an the (interesting to say the least) list about Nora

At lunch, she walked over to Ren. " Hello, you're Ren right?"

"Yes. Are you new? I've never seen you here before," Ren responded, surprisingly stoic, considering how he acted near Nora. 

"Yes, my name's Pyrrha. Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot away."

"Do you like Nora?" The question, seemingly innocent, yet filled with malicious intent, caught him off guard. For the next 30 second it was silent, the boy was shocked.

"How did you know? Why do you care?" He whispered between clenched teeth.

"Let's just say that you dating her is in our mutual interests. I've seen how you look at her. I can help you."

"How?"

"I have an earpiece and a fairly interesting list of things Nora likes, and things she hates. If you can, 'court' her, I can help you."

"I don't know, this seems too good to be true. How do you have his information?"

"Let's jus say I have my ways. Now, are you in?"

He hesitated, his logic blaring alarms about how fishy this is, but his heart desperate for love. Ultimately, his heart won, with a firm "Let's do this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the chapter, next time will be a date between Ren and Nora. Any and all ideas and criticism are welcome. See you next chapter


	3. Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much preparation, she has done it. Tonight will be the culmination of her efforts. Soon, Nora won't be romantically concerned about Jaune anymore.

The reservation was in place, earpiece was fully charged, and Nora's "profile" prepared. Failsafes were ensured incase something went wrong. It was fate, Nora would start to like Ren, and her attention would shift away from Jaune, and Pyrrha could, hopefully, start her own courting. Now, all she needed to do was instruct that idiot and make sure he didn't screw everything up.

Finally, everything would be right.

*With Ren*

With his suit ready, and Pyrrha at the helm, he hoped everything would go according to plan. He couldn't afford to screw this up. Nora, she meant so much to him. What if she didn't like him?

Looking at his own reflection, Ren made a resolution. He would not be a coward. Nora should be happy, and that's what what matters. Hopefully it was with him, but if not, he would fail gallantly. Fixing his suit, he set out to White Castle, a restaurant that the people of Vale seem to love, with many reviews praising the food and service.

Finally, with his courage built up, he set out.

*With Nora*

Nora wasn't very sure of this. She first said yes, only out of kindness. He even asked her to White Castle! She wasn't a fancy person, oh how she wished it was Crow's bar, or even A SImple Wok. Uggh, hopefully this won't be a complete waste of time. Now completely dressed for her date, she sat on her bed reading the new issue of "Thor" from Marvel. Her iScroll beeped, telling her that it was time to leave. Dragging herself out of bed, she left.

*Back to Pyrrha*

It was hard fitting in at the restaurant. She needed to blend in, but with her goals, it wasn't easy. She had to arrive early, and order so that no attention was brought, beyond the fact that she was a teenage girl in a fancy restaurant by herself. And then eating at a pace so that she could advise Ren, but not without leaving her food entirely alone.

Her thoughts were ignored, as she saw Ren walked in. They shared a momentary glance at each other, and they knew what had to be done. Later, as Nora walked in, she buried herself at her own table and pretended to have a purpose for being here, besides the ulterior motives at least.

*WIth Ren and Nora (Slashes indicate Pyrrha's advice)*

As Nora began to sit down, Ren felt a bit fidgety, almost regretful. Trying to come up with a conversation starter, he noticed her fidgeting as well, messing with her dress, almost unable to be in it. "Sorry, you look uncomfortable, should I have gone somewhere else? I thought this might be too fancy, but the other options were too casual."

Almost as if a trigger from a grenade launcher went off, she burst with conversation, "Yes, oh definitely. I see your opinion, but it is a difficult thing to balance. The atmosphere is a total contrast, but this food is great, and the reception is wonderful, you know?" She looked at him expectantly, seeing this as completely normal.

/Answer the question, and then mention people poaching the sloths in Emerald forest/

Receiving much needed advise, Ren adjusted to her, eccentric, personality. "Yeah, I took all of that into consideration, but I felt this to be the best. So, did you here that some people were poaching the sloths in Emerald Forest? Who would do that?"

And just like that, she went off. If earlier was a grenade shell, this was six. The sloths topic definitely hit her close to home. "Who would do that!? Sloths are amazing creatures, so cool and cute, about as awesome as bears. Have you ever rode a bear? I want to, that would be so cool, they would be all like 'rawr', but then as you tame then, that power would be yours! Ooh, what about that accident in construction of Shade high yesterday, I heard a guys legs got broken, I wish that could happen to some people at school.

/You've memorized the list, right? Just respond as you see fit and go with her flow, no matter how strange it is./

Ren nodded, "I see what you mean, like Cardin, he's a total jerk. I have no doubt that you would love to try and ride a bear, and I would probably be there to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Aw, thanks! People normally just nod to my shenanigans, but you're being much nicer. Not even Jaune does that!" At the mention of her crushes name, she reconsidered what she was doing here.

Noticing her sudden stop, Ren tried to help, "Are you ok? You seem down all of the sudden."

"Oh, I'm fine! So, anyways about breakfast, what do you think about the pancakes at the place by Tukson's Book Trade?.....

*2 Hours Later*

After burping out the last of her 32 oz steak, Nora left the place next to Ren. " You know, this was fun, I'm glad we did this together. I feel like you get me," She hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to continue, "Do you want to, maybe, I don't know, see each other again?"

With the question, Ren was reassured of his decision. He was very blissful of her reaction, and his answer was a defiant yes.

The two, happy together, walked home.

 

Pyrrha couldn't be happier. The first roadblock to Jaune's heart was demolished. She was ignorant in this feeling for the next few days. Only barely seeing the two together at school, and not even noticing the firetrucks blaring during the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my longest chapter so far, and the biggest plot wise. I really felt like putting in a few references, couldn't help it. Honestly, I had to time jump the date, because we don't get enough JNPR. I wish I could implement more of Nora's personality, but we don't see much. That is probably worse because we also don't get enough Arkos I would fully advocate a JNPR focused series whole-heartedly. If you have any ideas, or advise, feel free to tell me.


	4. Cookies for Everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jaune recovers from Nora's death, someone else steps in and help.

The alarm punctuated the void. Blaring over and over. 7 o'clock. Time to get up. Jaune, however, didn't want to. He wanted to stay in bed, and cry himself to death. 

He didn't know how it happened. It was a Sunday, and he was having a good day, on the couch with a nice bowl of Pumpkin Pete's and a new issue of X-Ray and Vav, with the news on. He was about to switch it for a nice game of Grifball, until it reported a house burning down nearby. He though he heard sirens last night, but didn't think much of it. Maybe another car crash at the intersection. Then, it was said that 4 people were dead. Nora, Lie Ren, and her parents. At this, the cereal dropped, and he started shaking. No, how could this happen. Then, Jaune went to his room crying, and never came back. Not even the sweet, gentle and loving voice of his mother or his sister's desperate attempts to make him feel good helped him.

However, that didn't change the fact that he needed to go to school. Reluctantly, he got dressed, ate his breakfast, and began the long, and now boring, walk to school. He didn't know her new boyfriend well, but he liked him so far, and would miss his calm reactions to whatever Nora felt like doing.

The school, once bright and cheery, felt grey and bleak. However, there was one splotch of color. A small girl handing out cookies. His sister would be jealous, he thought, almost smirking, despite his grief. She was generally kept to herself, her demeanor inward. The people around her, however, were encouraging her outward, She trusted them, and was handing out the cookies freely.

As he walked by, Jaune picked one up, and muttered a gruff, "Thanks."

Despite her timidness, she was perceptive. Something was off, and she couldn't stand the thought. She grabbed his arm, and asked him, "What's wrong? You seem, off," , with worry seeping deep into her face.

"I just, I don't know anymore. Everything's changed. What do I do now?" He expressed in response in the midst of looking downward in a futile attempt to escape.

"It's Ok, things won't stay the same. If you ever need help, people will be there for you," She responded, starting to mentally deteriorate. Her normally shy demeanor was starting to kick in. It wasn't easy to hold a conversation like this.

Already his smiled brightened a bit. "Alright, I'll think about it. Thanks."

Smiling, she hurried back to her friends, who were supportive of her breaking out of her shell.

*Pyrrha*

This wasn't the way it was meant to go. She wanted Nora gone, but not permanently. Even Though Info-Broker's messages about being lucky that the loose end was tied up, it still pained her. However, she has felt worse. In her pain, she reminded herself of why she's doing this. Jaune. All of her life, she was left alone. Students would ignore her, not talk to her for no reason. The isolation, it was horrible. Yet, Jaune was different. He treated her the same way he treated a lifelong friend, and was nice. It was such a change of pace, she was desperate for it. She needed it.

A ping of her iScroll caught her attention. A new message. "I: There is another", it read. Pyrrha stopped. If this meant what she thought it did, she needed to go to school ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit of hiatus for the Winter Break and a bit after. Spend a bit of time with family, that kind of thing. And then, It took a bit afterward because this isn't exactly a high priority in my life.I have received some criticism, and the points made were good. I'm definitely going to try to slow down the pacing, which was definitely pretty bad in retrospect. And about the rule of RWBY in this universe, yes aura exists, but in a different way. Also, the grimm are real, and I have plans for it. Eventually, it will be explained.


	5. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things I wanna say about this

In all honesty, I won't continue this. Sorry to those of you that liked it. Someone else can take over, if they want, but I probably won't. I have a few reasons why I think this won't work. Firstly, the original story arc with Nora was incredibly rushed and could've been done way better. Also, Pyrrha's motives just really don't work. Even from the beginning, this was really just something to try, without much investment.  
I have, however come up with an idea that I am far more invested in that's based around RWBY and JNPR as members of the rebellion in Star Wars, with JNPR being the focus. It has a much larger plot over it, so more planning will be done. If anyone wants to take this fic they can, and I can tell you what my general idea was if they want. Sorry this took so long, part of it was my computer breaking, and part of it was trying to get the next arc up and running with Velvet. If I feel like it, I might come back to this, but I highly doubt it.


End file.
